


Come Away With Me

by Ship_Wrecked



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Begging, Butt Plugs, Consensual Sex, Dildos, F/F, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Wrecked/pseuds/Ship_Wrecked
Summary: I haven't seen season 3 yet, but I do know some of what happens, and it really makes me wish that Rose and Luisa had just run and never looked back. Here's what that wish inspired.





	Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fanfic, but it is my first work for this pairing. There need to be more Luisa/Rose fics out there. Please tell me what you think, be brutally honest. Also, I do my best with proof-reading, but it can get boring after the first 5 times, and I'm a scientist, not an English student ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.

Luisa’s bent forward, on her knees, at the head of the bed, her wrists bound to the headboard. Rose is behind her, kneeling between her spread legs. 

The strap-on Rose is using on her is so big. It’s stretching her to her limit, and Rose is pushing in so deeply, so slowly.

Every so often Rose presses into the base of the plug in her ass, just to make sure that she can still feel it. And god, does she. 

There’s no way she could forget it was there. She’s so deliciously full. 

She can hear her own heart beating, can feel her blood pumping in her veins. She feels like one giant nerve ending, raw and overstimulated. 

She’s vaguely aware of voices in the room. One voice, actually. 

Rose is probably reciting sweet words of love and ownership, but she can’t quite decipher them. She can’t think, can only feel as she whimpers helplessly at what’s being done to her, at how glorious it all feels.

She’s not unaware of how long Rose has had her here, had her right on the edge, yet so far from it. 

Even with her ass full and Rose moving just so, slowly, in and out, and in and out, she can’t come. 

She just needs a little more. 

So, with all the strength she can muster she pulls herself from her delirium of pleasure, enough to speak one word. 

“P-Please.” It’s barely above a whisper, and it’s almost lost between her own moans and whimpers, but it’s just enough. 

Rose chuckles behind her.

“Did you ask for something, Lu? I didn’t hear you, you’re going to have to speak up.”

She can practically hear the self-satisfied smirk. 

Luisa hates her for it. Hates her, but loves her oh-so much, because everything feels so intense, and wonderful. Feels like too much, and not enough, all at once. 

She wants to tell Rose what she wants, tell her that she needs more, but all she can do is release another helpless whimper in response. 

Then there are fingers in her hair, curling into a fist and she’s being pulled, up and back, until her back is against Rose’s front. 

She shivers at the fell of supple breasts pressing into her back. 

Her arms are stretched taut in front of her, her wrists still encumbered by chains. She pulls against them and whines, rattles them against the metal frame of the headboard, wordlessly begging to be freed. 

If she were free, she could deliver her own release. But, in the end, she knows that that’s the entire point. Rose wants her to have to beg for it.

She knows why Rose is doing this, she’d known before this torture had begun, but she’d been unable to resist. She’s never been able to resist Rose. 

Rose wants to remind her of how desperate she can make her, how much she can make her crave. Rose wants to remind her of what she, and only she, can do to her. 

Rose wants her to surrender that fact, and at this point Luisa’s forgotten all the reasons that she shouldn’t.

“Please.” Luisa repeats pathetically. 

“This is why you’ll always be mine, Lu.” Rose whispers, breath cool against Luisa’s overheated skin as she places soft nips and kisses along her shoulder and neck.

She notices that Rose has changed her movements. What had been a slow, torturous, in and out movement, is now more of a circular grind. 

The sensation and fullness she feels at this new angle, whilst no less wonderful than what she felt before, are still no more likely to make her come. 

She needs more.

“No one else can do to you, what I do to you. No one else can reduce you to this.” 

“Please,” more insistent than the previous attempts.

She can’t take it anymore, but she knows there’s nothing she can do but continue to beg and hope that Rose is merciful.

Rose chuckles, again. This time she feels it at her ear. Feels it vibrate against her back. 

Rose sucks and bites at her ear lobe, and one of Rose’s hands moves to one of her breasts, snaked under a restrained arm to pinch and pull. It works her up more but it’s not what she’d been asking for, and Rose knows it. 

For a moment Luisa thinks Rose might just keep her on this brink forever – and, she could cry she feels so helpless – but then all of a sudden, she feels Rose’s hand sliding down her stomach, slow and deliberate. 

Rose presses against soft skin as her hand glides down, and down, and down, to where Luisa needs her most, and all Luisa can think is, Thank God. 

Rose slides her other arms across Luisa’s front, beneath her breasts, holding her tight against her, to keep her steady. Their bodies tight against each other, she presses her head against Luisa’s. Side-by-side. 

Her breathing is deep, but steady. She’s affected, but she refuses to give in to her own needs. This isn’t about her, this is all about Luisa.

Two fingers glide over Luisa’s engorged clit, the touch light, barely there. They move to where hard silicone slides in and out of her.

She feels the fingers collect some of the copious amount of wetness there, before moving back up. And this time, when the fingers find her wanton clitoris, the touch is firm.

Luisa feels tears slide down her cheeks, because finally! 

Rose moves her fingers in a circular motion hard and fast. Luisa feels the tension that’s been building all this time begin to unravel, signalling the arrival to that as yet elusive peak. 

And then, it hits her all at once. The pleasure that had been mounting barrels into her full force. 

The scream that leaves her is almost primal. 

Not a word, or a name. Just pleasure given verbal form, as the long-awaited orgasm seizes her body. It burns white hot behind her eyes. 

It’s ineffable.

And, then everything goes black. 

When she eventually wakes up, she’s not sure how much later, it takes her a few moments to establish her surroundings.

She assumes it must not have been too long. It was enough time for Rose to remove her restraints, but not enough for her to no longer feel the emptiness left by the absences of the butt plug and dildo.

She’s curled up against a warm body, her head cushioned by soft breasts, lower body coved with a soft sheet.

She lifts her upper body slightly and turns to face the person holding her. 

“You’re up,” Rose says, a soft smile on her lips. 

“How long was I out,” Luisa asks. 

“A few minutes. Maybe more.” Rose replies, as she strokes Luisa’s hair. She’s staring so deeply into Luisa’s eyes. It feels like she’s trying to see into her very soul. 

Luisa glances away for a moment to avoid that all-consuming gaze. When she turns back the gaze has softened, but the air remains heavy. 

“I would have expected more gloating from the woman who just made me pass out,” she jokes, trying to break the tension.

Rose gives a small smile as she releases an amused sound. 

“Well, I was planning to, but the moment feels like it’s passed now.” 

And, Rose is back to looking at her so lovingly, and that look is everything, but she’s not sure she can handle it. 

She goes to speak but Rose beats her to it.

“Come with me,” Rose blurts out. “Please.” 

And, she sounds so desperate, because Luisa may be Rose’s, but Rose is Luisa’s just as much. Wholly, and completely. They’ve both belonged to each other since that fateful 4th of July night. 

For a moment, Luisa doesn’t know what to say. 

She loves Rose, but she has a life back in the city. She has a brother, a nephew, and nieces…but, that bridge is likely already burned. And, if not yet then it’s only a matter of time. 

Raphael has always had such a hard time trusting in her, believing in her. If he ever found out she’d run away with Rose, even for just a short time, he’d never forgive her. 

Rose killed their father.

And, Luisa herself hasn’t even fully forgiven Rose, but she loves her. 

Raphael wouldn’t understand that, though. 

He’d only see her willingness to flee with Rose as a betrayal and a reason to finally cut ties for good. 

Going back would mean abandoning her one true love, the woman she’d fallen in love with twice, for his conditional love.

Rose came back to her. Came back for her. Rose could have run, abandoned her completely, and just left her with the few memories they’d shared, but she’d come back. Rose risked herself, her freedom, for their love.

Theirs is the greatest love story ever told, and she’s not ready for the story to end.

And just like that, she knows there’s only one answer she can give to that question. 

“Okay.”


End file.
